


John the Dummy

by inevitably_johnlocked



Series: I-J's Sherlock Meta Series [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e03 His Last Vow, Gen, HLV, His Last Vow Spoilers, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-20 17:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4795244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inevitably_johnlocked/pseuds/inevitably_johnlocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Nonny asked me why, if Sherlock knew of Mary’s intentions, did he allow John to be present at Leinster Gardens? I expand upon one key phrase Mary utters and how it foreshadows John’s future arc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	John the Dummy

**Author's Note:**

> **_FIRST PUBLISHED FEBRUARY 23/15_**  
>  Original Meta Can be found at my blog here: [John the Dummy](http://inevitably-johnlocked.tumblr.com/post/111909060460/hello-there-just-wondering-if-there-are-any)  
> Transcripts from [Ariane DeVere’s Sherlock Transcripts _(HLV)_](http://arianedevere.livejournal.com/68242.html)
> 
> * * *
> 
> I LOVE examining Mary's character, and where she fits into the series. This is one of my favourite of my meta.  
> 
> 
> * * *

> **Anonymous asked:  
> **   
>  _**Hello there, just wondering if there are any theories about why in HLV Sherlock put John in his place instead of a real dummy? What if Mary DID shot him? Since he already realized that he didn't know her as well as he think than why put John in danger?** _  
> 

OOOO! Nonny good question! I think I MAY have read something in the past but I cannot recall for the life of me where I read it. So instead I’m going to expand upon my own theories. 

I believe there is actually a narrative reason that Leinster Gardens happens, and it has to do with John’s story arc in Sherlock. Yes, Sherlock could have just confronted Mary and kept John out of it. There’s no real reason John needed to be present. 

But Sherlock has seen what happens to John when a lie destroys him, and I really do think Sherlock has learned from this. As we have learned from past seasons, Sherlock is very protective of John and his wellbeing, and he perceives Mary as a genuine threat to John. But where Sherlock didn’t tell John about The Fall, I think he’s more concerned about THIS big lie because there, on the surface, appears to be a lot more at stake: a child and John’s entire rest of his life. Revealing Mary, Sherlock in a way is admitting to and owning up to his own mistake of not being able to see Mary for who she is, and risks admitting to John that he is not the pedestal god that he thinks John sees him as. 

Sherlock needs John to witness Mary’s deceit first hand, otherwise he chances John not believing him. Sherlock knew that Mary would not shoot or kill “dummy Sherlock”, which he quickly points out upon her entering the corridor and aiming her gun: 

>   
>  **SHERLOCK (over phone):** If I die here, my body will be found in a building with your face projected on the front of it. Even Scotland Yard could get somewhere with that. 

Now, I had the same question too, why not just put John elsewhere? Thinking about it, though, I theorize that this was more the writers’ deliberate attempt at some sort of parallel or metaphor. 

>   
>  **SHERLOCK:** May I see?  
>  _(Mary peers towards the shadowy figure sitting at the end of the corridor, then lowers her head and turns to Sherlock, laughing quietly.)_  
>  **MARY:** It’s a dummy.  
>  _(She takes the headset from her ear.)_  
> 

**John becomes a literal dummy in this moment, both in the “puppet” and “idiot” definitions of the word.**

**“Puppet” John** is always controlled by an outside force _(and not necessarily the Author God)_. Everything that happens to him is controlled by another’s actions: John’s kidnappings, injuries to his person, both Sherlock and Mary manipulating him to meet their goals, though Sherlock’s are usually to benefit both John and himself, whilst Mary’s are to obtain what she wants. _“Nothing ever happens to me,”_ John says in the very first episode… Because he becomes a puppet of sorts once he becomes entwined into Sherlock’s life. As well, John is Sherlock’s partner, much like a ventriloquist has their “dummy partner”, their actions controlled by their puppetmaster _(or you know, “commander”. Which Sherlock thinks himself as John’s which he lets slip in_ TSo3 _)._

**“Idiot” John** , I suppose, could parallel Sherlock’s _“practically everyone [’s an idiot]”_ from _ASiP (meaning John has failed to observe so much that he has now become just like everyone else, and therefore not good enough for Sherlock, in his mind)_ , but I think it’s more related to how how John is feeling at this precise moment, but more-so is a mini foreshadowing of Mary’s rather callous remark to John later on in the episode:  


>   
>  **JOHN _(lifting his left hand and gently punching the arm of the chair)_ :** Perfect(!) So that’s what you were? An assassin?  
>  _(He looks towards Sherlock.)_  
>  **JOHN:** How could I not see that?  
>  _(He turns back towards Mary.)_  
>  **MARY:** You did see that.  
>  _(John’s humourless and slightly murderous smile is back on his face.)_  
>  **MARY _(pausing for a moment)_ :** … and you married me.  
> 

The tone of voice Mary uses is rather condescending and I can only honestly interpret it as _“you did see it and you married me, you fool, clearly Sherlock hasn’t taught you anything”._ If anything it is representative **to how Mary truly views John**. John has always been a trophy husband for her, and she takes pride in being cleverer than both Sherlock and John in HLV. 

Which is another reason why I think John may have his own agenda going on in the background that neither Mary nor Sherlock know about, something I’m currently expanding upon in a future meta. I think it’s foreshadowing not only a seriously BAMF!John in a future episode, but one that will surprise Mary and become her downfall. 

Hope I somewhat helped a bit. I’m a bit tired, so I may have rambled nonsense, for which I apologise. If anyone has any other interesting theories / knows where to find some, by all means please reply / reblog this with them! I’m always looking to expand [my masterpost](http://inevitably-johnlocked.tumblr.com/masterpost) :D


End file.
